


Grey & Maria

by WriterNightpen



Category: Grey & Jingga (Webcomic), Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang idola dan sang gitaris, sang pemuda dan sang gadis. Siapa sangka takdir terbaris, akan mencipta musik yang manis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey & Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambudaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/gifts).



> Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.
> 
> Oh ya, Ceu Minah dan Wijaya Kesuma itu OC :3

Sore hari itu panas. Bahkan cowok cool seperti Grey Saktiandra pun tak bisa melarikan diri dari fakta kehidupan itu. Langkahnya terlihat sedikit gontai saat ia membuka pintu kamar kosnya, dan ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Untunglah tadi kuliah Filsafat Ilmu dibatalkan, jadi ia bisa pulang agak cepat.

Setelah berbaring di kasur selama beberapa menit, Grey tersadar. Biasanya, kalau ia pulang, Hipokampus akan menyambutnya dengan menggosok-gosokkan kepala ke kakinya walau ia pulang siang sekalipun. Hari ini, kucing yang hobi duduk manis di depan buku bacaan yang terbuka itu tak ada. Lima menit berlalu menjadi sepuluh, dan sepuluh menjadi lima belas, tapi kucing itu tak kunjung datang.

Setelah sekali mendengus pelan, Grey memaksa dirinya bangkit. Diraihnya sebuah botol minum yang tinggal setengah berisi di atas meja, lalu diminumnya sampai habis. _Mungkin Ceu Minah tahu, biasanya juga Hipokampus senang main di dapur_ , pikir sang pemuda.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, Grey pun menemukan Ceu Minah. Pembantu itu sedang berkeliling mengumpulkan cucian.

“Eh, Kang Andra, aya naon?” ujar sang pembantu ketika melihat air muka sang penyewa.

“Ini, ceu, lihat kucing saya nggak?” balas Grey, langsung ke pokok permasalahan. “Biasanya ada di kamar, tapi hari ini kok nggak ada.”

“Ari si Hipokampus mah, tadi aya di dapur…” balas Ceu Minah sambil “Teu ngarti sakarang mah. Jigana maen ka sebelah meureun?”

“Oh, begitu… makasih, Ceu,” balas Grey pendek. Grey selalu ingin Hipokampus untuk jadi kucing rumahan saja, tapi apa daya, nampaknya darah kucing kampung yang diwarisi Hipokampus dari ayahnya masih terlalu kuat. Sudah sekian kali Grey mengunci sang kucing dalam kamar, namun sekian kali pula Hipokampus selalu berhasil keluar.

Sambil mengunci pintu kamar kos, Grey pun berjalan keluar dari bangunan kosnya. Satu hal yang Grey selalu yakin dari Hipokampus adalah dia tak pernah berkeliaran terlalu jauh, apalagi seingat Grey tidak ada yang memberi makan kucing di sekitar sini dengan makanan kucing kalengan merek P yang disukai Hipokampus. Grey pun melangkahkan kaki ke arah sebuah taman kecil di sekitar kos-kosannya.

Benar saja, tak butuh semenit untuk menemukan kombinasi warna khas yang dimiliki Hipokampus. Kucing itu sedang bergelung santai di pangkuan seorang gadis, diiringi sayup lantunan nyanyian.

“Ya ampun, ini anak…” gumam Grey sambil tersenyum. Ia berhenti agak jauh dari gadis itu, tak hendak mengganggu nyanyian lirih yang bisa ia dengar. Melodi dan liriknya asing bagi Grey, namun ia merasa mengenalinya.

Gadis itu sendiri cantik. Rambutnya pirang, tapi Grey berani bersumpah ada semburat kemerahan di sana. Kakinya yang panjang menyiratkan tinggi yang semampai pula, dan kerling matanya yang biru laut itu bagaikan…

 _O-oh, aku ketahuan_ , pikir Grey sambil tertawa kecil ketika meyadari mata gadis itu sedang tertuju kepadanya. Tak bisa bersembunyi lagi, pemuda bercodet pun mendekati sang gadis.

“Nampaknya Hipokampus betah dengan anda, nona…” ujar Grey membuka percakapan.

“…Eh?” balas sang gadis, singkat tepat dan sederhana.

“Ah… do you speak English, then?” tanya Grey, mengganti bahasa.

“Oh, yes… thank goodness, barely anyone spoke English around here,” sang gadis membalas dengan bahasa Inggris ber-aksen. Grey berpikir itu mungkin logat Eropa Timur. “So, I take that this is your cat?”

“Yes. His name is Hipokampus,” ujar Grey sambil berlutut dan mengelus kepala Hipokampus yang masih berbaring di pangkuan sang gadis. “He’s… not normally this friendly. Rather indifferent, maybe.”

“Oh, really? She must have saw something in me,” kata sang gadis sambil tertawa kecil.

“Do you stay around here?” Grey bertanya. “Um, I mean spend the night somewhere…”

“We’ve rented a house not far from here, my fellows and I,” jawab sang gadis sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang. “They told me to take a walk to get better acquainted with the local…”

Ponsel sang gadis berdering memotong pembicaraan, sebuah lagu yang Grey samar-samar ingat. Sang gadis menerima panggilan itu, berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris ber-aksen dengan cepat.

“It seems that we must part, Hippocampus,” sang gadis berbicara pada kucing yang sedang melingkar nyaman di pangkuannya sembari mengangkatnya. “Your master has come to take you home…”

“Thanks for looking after him,” ujar Grey sambil menerima Hipokampus yang memandang protes pada tuannya itu. “Well then, farewell, Miss…”

“Maria. Maria Cadenzavna Eve,” sang gadis berkata sembari menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman. “And you are…?”

“Grey, Grey Saktiandra,” balas Grey sambil menerima jabat tangan sang gadis.

“Well then, see you soon!” gadis itu pun bangkit dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Grey dan Hipokampus saling berpandangan.

“Meong,” Hipokampus meringkas perasaannya dengan satu suara. Grey tersenyum.

“Kamu itu ya, sekalinya jalan-jalan dapetnya bule cantik,” Grey menjawab uraian perasaan Hipokampus dengan nada meledek.

 

 

…

 

Pagi itu belum begitu panas ketika Grey menginjakkan kaki di gedung Jurusan Seni Musik universitasnya. Kuliahnya hari ini dimulai pukul sembilan, namun Grey terbiasa siap di kampus pagi-pagi. Dengan tenang ia mendaki tangga ke lantai dua, mencari pintu perpustakaan untuk mencari bacaan.

“Lho, pagi sekali kamu, Grey?” ujar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

“Oh, Pak Wijaya…” balas Grey sambil menghadap ke arah suara. “Saya… terbiasa bangun pagi, pak.”

“Bagus itu, bagus. Etos kerja yang seperti itu yang baik untuk dunia musik Indonesia,” ujar Wijaya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Grey. “Oh ya, saya bisa minta tolong?”

“Ada masalah apa, pak?” balas Grey, air mukanya diisi rasa ingin tahu.

“Begini, universitas kita kedatangan beberapa dosen tamu dari luar negeri semester ini. Salah satunya di jurusan kita…” jelas sang dosen. “Nah, dosen yang ini membawa salah satu anak didiknya sebagai asisten penelitian merangkap mahasiswa pertukaran. Kamu coba antarkan dia keliling kampus, biar dia nggak nyasar-nyasar.”

“Tapi… saya ada kuliah pak, nanti jam sembilan,” balas Grey.

“Sama siapa? Nanti biar saya mintakan izin, bisa diaturlah,” ujar Wijaya menawar.

“Sejarah Musik Barok, kelasnya Ibu Kania,” Grey menjawab pertanyaan sang dosen.

“Oke, serahkan saja pada Wijaya Kesuma ini,” balas sang dosen sambil tertawa. “Nah, si mahasiswa ini ada di kantor saya. Kamu ajak dia keliling, sementara saya bicara sama Bu Kania.”

“Ya pak,” ujar Grey sambil beranjak menuju kantor sang dosen di ujung lorong.

Didahului beberapa ketukan, ia membuka pintu kantor sang dosen. Betapa terkejutnya sang pemuda ketika bertemu muka dengan mahasiswa pertukaran yang dimaksud sang dosen.

“Maria…?”

“Grey…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan berharap lanjutan kalo ga pingin kecewa~ ;P


End file.
